


Don’t say goodbye

by Alboribo



Category: peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alboribo/pseuds/Alboribo





	Don’t say goodbye

“Y/N! Y/N!” 

Someone was calling you. You were sitting in your classroom, scrolling through your social media feed. 

“Hm. What?” You were little annoyed. The day was tough, you had a math test and were completely exhausted. Just not in the mood for talking. 

“Some really cute guy is here asking for you.” Said Jessy pointing at the door. 

“Really? A cute guy?” You raised your eyebrows and laughed ironically. You were from the kids that had two or three close friends and with none who will “ask” for you. You walked to the door with unwillingness. 

“Peter what are you doing here?” 

•••

Under some weird circumstances you met Spider-Man. Somehow you was in the middle of a fight between “the friendly neighborhood hero” and some bad guy. Of course as the only person around you had to be the hostage. So Spider-Man has to beat the villain and save you. But during their last scuffle, which led to the capture of the bad guy, the Spider-Man’s mask wasn’t where it had to be. And you saw his face... 

Since that night you always thought about him and searched his face everywhere you went. 

One day right after you left Starbucks with a cup of your favorite coffee, a boy bumped at you, spilling all the hot drink over your clothes. 

“Aaahh!!” You screamed. 

“God I’m so sorry! I ... I’m in a hurry. Here get you a new one!” The boy threw at you some cash but when you looked at him, you recognized his face. He was Spider-Man. 

“You...you’re Spider-Man” you whispered at him but he was already gone. You saw where he went so you followed him to a deadlock. There was no one. Just a backpack placed with a web on one side of the container garbage. When you took it you saw on it an address, which led you to May’s door. 

Since then you started to meet with Peter here and there. Slowly your friendship turned into relationship. 

•••

“Peter what are you doing here?” The anger in your voice was a little bit more than you wanted to be. 

“I’m happy to see you too Y/N!” Peter shoot you with his boyish smile. He could perfectly fake a smile but in his eyes you could always see the truth. Now in those eyes, you have stared million times, you saw only pain. 

“Seriously Peter, tell me what’s wrong.” This time your voice was soft. Your hand reached to wipe one tear. Peter buried his face in the space between your neck and shoulder, your hair covering his crying face. 

You led him to one corner in the corridor and sat there, waiting for him to calm down. 

“Ohh Pete talk to me. Please” Every tear tore your heart. You have never seen him like that. Crying like a kid in your hands. 

“I’m sorry Y/N! I never ... I don’t want to leave you ... here alone ... The Avengers want me in their team ...” He said pausing after every word or two because of sobs. 

“But Pete that’s awesome. You always wanted to be part of that team. I don’t understand why you’re crying.” Actually you did but didn’t want to believe it. You knew this was gonna come. 

“Y/N if I accept I will have to move in immediately, leaving May and you ... But I don’t want.. You are everything I have” The pain in his voice was unbearable. 

“Oh Pete. Don’t worry. You’re not leaving us. We’ll figure it out!” You run your fingers through his hair, placing soft kisses on his forehead. 

“No Y/N you don’t understand. I’ll... they told me ... if I’m gonna be Spider-Man I’ll have to forget about you... cause because of me you’ll be in danger..” 

“We will find a way. We always do, right?”  
You coupled his face and kissed him with all the love you had. You tried so hard to not let the tears roll from your eyes. 

This time you had to be the strong one. To be his support. To help him be the hero people need. Even if that costs your relationship. Even if you have to stop talking and seeing him. Even if you have to leave him, to make it easier. You would do it for Peter. Because he helped you in more than one way. Because he was always there for you. So this time you will be there for him and let him go. 

The bell rang. You stood up and walked away, leaving him there. You never looked back to see his face for the last time...


End file.
